Magical Maximum
by Atalantide
Summary: Voldemort is on the rise to power. Harry is having increasing fits and mental states where he sees a girl with blonde/brown hair and wings is staring at him in defiance. Dumbledore is hosting the TriWizard Tournament whilst investigating the case of Barty Crouch Junior. And the kicker? The flock is going to Hogwarts. And who the hell is the Voice - and why does Harry have one too?
1. Who The Hell is That Old Man?

**Authors Note**: Hello FanFictioners! So this is my first Fanfic, so if you could review just to see that people would actually continue to read if I carry on? Flames are welcome, but if they come please can they be accompanied with _constructive _critisismn? Wehey, I just used a big word! :) So anyway, here's just some basic information!

**Updating:** I will try and update one chapter every Sunday. However, I am going to ask for reviews - how about the same number of reviews per chapter number? So, I would need one review to post up the next chapter? And then two for the chapter two. Does that make sense? If I don't get that number of reviews I will wait an extra week before posting. Okay?

**Disclaimer: **I own everything!... Oh, who am I kidding, I am way prettier than JK Rowling and JP. So no, I guess not... :(

Oh, and also, this story was going to be a Frax story (Max/Fred) but if you want Fax just say. But this story isn't gonna be centered around lovey-dovey emotiony rot as that is just not the kick-butt Max we know is it? No it is NOT!

* * *

_**Voldewort - Chapter One**_

Crap. My feet pounded on the bare earth, my supersonic hearing straining to hear the echo's of any twigs snapping under the colossal dogs feet. Double crap. No one, let me repeat, no one, ever catches up with Maximum Ride. Yet they were. What's the word for three things again? Oh yes. Triple crap.

Now, you may be wondering why the hell I have trouble remembering the word triple. I'm not dyslexic. I don't suffer from short term memory loss. It's just, lets say, my education when I was young was severely damaged by the fact I spent the first eight years of my sad life in a dog cage. Yep, that probably has something to do with it. Okay, dog cage? Well, I'm gonna be blunt here and say this: I, the awesome Maximum Ride, have wings. Uh huh. You heard right . It's probably a result of the little 2% of birdie DNA mixed up in there. I got this mix up of DNA from the whitecoats. Thanks a lot there. The whitecoats were the ones that tortured me and my family, sent us nearly insane, and imprisoned us in crates of hell. Just to put it lightly. Then, they discovered they should have programmed us with a little less kick-butt and a little more respect for authorities. Let's just say they learnt that after we escaped with ease, killed of all their armies and blew up their labs - with the little help from fellow winged comrade, the Iggmister and his apprentice Gazzy. Now we were on the run again - and by we I mean me - Max (the kick butt leader), Fang, the ever silent emo boy also known as my second in command. Or Fnick. Your choice. Then there's Iggy, the blind pyro who was the key part in blowing up our birth places, the Gasman, Iggy's fellow pyromaniac who has a funky digestion system. A word to the wise, stay up wind. Nudge, who can talk the equivalent of what Fang would say in a year a minute, and Angel - two parts angel, two parts devil, and two parts something disturbing. Your lucky if you can only see the angel. Ever since we broke out of the School (also known as the lab where we were 'brought up') we've been on the run. And today was no exception. Which brings us back to the present.

I let out a growl of frustration. I did NOT want to fight those dogs today. I mean, come on, I'd just had breakfast! Sadly, that wish could not come true, as an Eraser had just grabbed onto my rucksack buckle. Erasers = half dog, half human, all predator. And what I've been calling dogs. If you didn't know this beforehand, get with the picture people! I whirled around, fighting stance and death glare at the ready. And no, I'm not talking figuratively. My glare can literally kill people. Happened before, could happen again. Lashing out with my all famous round house kick, I caused one of the five erasers to stumble back slightly, wincing in pain. Ha, five? I could take them down with one arm tied behind my back. Clapping my hands round his eardrums he fell to the ground, clutching his head in agony. He hadn't even morphed yet! I jabbed him in the neck, causing him to shudder and then drop still, his short life over. A little remorse coloured my emotions which made me hiss in pain. See, that's why I don't feel sorry for those Erasers - whilst sharing that pitiful moment, another had just dislocated my arm. Ah, no matter, I popped it back in place easily and quickly, and using the schools sadistic word, 'retired' the rest of them. Hmm, grocery shopping could probably wait for tomorrow - I needed to get back to my flock.

_Quickly Maximum, you need to get back quickly. Before it's too late._ Oh yeah, that was my voice my head. My whole flock has powers; Angel can read minds, talk to fish, control minds, has gills and can change her appearance. Gazzy can mimic any voice and can let erupt his unfortunate occurrences which can clear out a whole room. He's not called The Gasman for nothing. Nudge can attract metal, hack any computer, can talk at 100mph and can feel who has used an object last when she touches it. Iggy is blind, can make a bomb out of ANYTHING, can see white against black and vice versa, and can feel colours. Fang can turn invisible, and I can fly at supersonic speed, kill people with my glare (only when I'm super SUPER mad) and control water and fire - Iggy and Gazzy were 'well jell' with me for that last one. Oh, and I have a voice in my head, which, believe it or not , is not my subconscious. Or an invited guest.

Using my turbo speed, just so I could please the Voice, I managed to reach my flocks whereabouts within a minute - I had had to travel a long way to the grocery shop as we were in the middle of nowhere - and saw that we had visitors. Or rather, a visitor. Surprisingly, it was not a visitor from our dreaded life before we escaped, but a wizened old man who had a tall blue pointy hat on and some kind of dress. A silent moment to erupt in mind-laughter please. Analysing the possible target, it appeared that I could take him easily - alas, Angel could and she's seven - but you never know, he might have something up his sleeves. His long, dangly sleeves. Although appearing as not much of a threat, I crept into the bushes to see what he would do.  
"Max, you can come out now, okay?"Angel said, "He's not bad, Max, he really isn't. He just wants to let us know something."  
"Maximum Ride, I presume? Please, come out, I just wanted to discuss a plan of action for you and your flock. I know of your past, and your abilities. I also know something I don't think that you know."  
"Right, so you, a senile old man, knows something about our pretty complicated lives that we do not!"  
"Indeed. I believe you are unaware of the fact that your whole flock, including you, are wizards and witches?'

* * *

**AN: **So there it is. Good, bad, or terrible? Really, I don't know TBH. Ah well. I'm also really annoyed because I had the whole of chap 2 typed up on my iPod but then i accedentaly pasted something over it. Crap. Sorry for some spelling. I can't use spell check to correct it as most of my bad spellings are so far off that the computer doesn't relate it to the correct word. Oopsie. Oh, and sorry if some of my facts are off, it's been ages since I read the HP books! And if you can think of a better title, that would be great! Becuase mine are terrible!

**Chapter Length **(not including AN's)**: **1067 words

!**REVIEW**!


	2. The Wonders of Magical Shopping

**A.N**: Thanks for the two reviews I have got so far! A cry out to _fantasybookworm2012_ and _FlyForever _as well as the Favoriters and Followers! And I know that I'm updating early, but I had enough time – and more than the amount of reviews I asked for - and I thought that not many people would read a 1k+ story. I know I don't. I'm sure you guys are pleased to right! Also, I've changed the title from suggestions. I'm not that imaginative with titles... ah well J

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything important, just my plotline and any OC's I might add in the future! The picture is off of Google Images and..yeh... I'm kinda of ashamed to say this, but I also own all titles and stuff...

By the way, when I write in italics it means it someone's thought's (either the Voice, the person's POV thoughts or Angels). If it isn't clear who had said it, I'll right who was saying it in brackets next to it.

* * *

**_The Life of Magic Maximum _**

**_ Chapter Two – The Wonders of Magical Shopping_**

(time skip **Diagon Alley**)

**Max Pov**

Now, how, may I ask, did we get to the point where we are all here, staring at some insane people who were dressed up in dresses holding pointy sticks! I must be going loony as well, agreeing to all this. Not only was I not sure that magic even existed but I was also chucking the little safety we had into jeopardy! Why I was trusting these strangers I had no idea. Although even I had to still my worries about magic not existing – seeing a solid brick wall melt before my eyes kinda helped. Eurghh, how did we get into this position again?

_Well Max, Dumbledore came, convinced us to come to his magical school-_

- _Yeh, isn't it called Warty Pigs or something? – _

_- Don't interrupt Max, and that sarcasm was terrible. Anyway he persuaded us because we would get FOOD and SHELTER and an EDUCATION and relative SAFETY as well as learning to DEFEND ourselves better. You know how much Nudge wanted to go to a school, and so did I. Now we can. Now, Dumbledore – who's headmaster of the school, which is HOGWARTS Max - is taking us to go shopping to get our school supplies which is why Nudge has been bombarding us with her speech on the pro's of shopping for the past half hour. There Max, good enough for you? _

_Thanks Ange._

I let out a groan of frustration. Why did Angel have to be such a logical eight year old? I sighed in defeat, causing Angel to smirk over at me from where she was holding the old wizards hand, and tuned into what was happening just to hear Nudge say:

'I just CAN'T wait to get the robes they are just like SO pretty and the way they flow reminds me of a ribbon. Speaking of which, the wands will just be amazing! I wonder if I'll be good at magic – ooohhh, what if I can conjure ribbon, then I could like make pretty dresses! Do they have dances at this school, they should, all schools have dances right? Ooh can we get a pet Max, and like, some proper clothes as these are...'

I hurriedly tuned back out, and gazed around, looking for potential threats. They all looked fairly easy to took down, but who knows what those wands could do?

**Fangs POV**

I know Max was all wound up about this School thing, but to be honest, I think it was a pretty good turn of events. Lots of free food, so that we wouldn't starve, an education which not only will help us get jobs if we ever want to (which is probably quite unlikely, but still) but also help us in getting better at defending ourselves, relative safety as we were surrounded by people who could probably destroy a Flyboy or kill an Eraser with a flick of their wands, warm beds in bedrooms, not caves in deserts, and also the added bonus of Iggy being able to find his way about after a bit and RELAXATION. God, it had been so long since any one of us had ever truly relaxed – particularly Max – and I think everyone was getting tired of it. Dumbledore had also mentioned that usually only eleven+ year olds could get in, but because of the special situation he would make an allowance. Max seemed half glad and half irritated – she wouldn't have to split up the flock, yet now there was no reason for her to say no.

Dumbledore had said that we would get our wands – hehe – first from a shop called Olivander's. We were stood outside of a dusty, grey shop which held millions of small shoeboxes stacked against the walls inside. Yep, I guess this was it. Walking in, the Flock and I all stood alertly by the counter, whilst Dumbledore rapped on the wood a couple of times – presumably to get the Shopkeeper's attention, not to be impatient because I've never really thought of Dumbledore to be an impatient guy. A few minutes went by, and just as Max was starting to get twitchy, an old, withered man came into our line of sight. His eyes shined expectantly upon seeing us and without pausing to say hello, he looked Max up and down, took her measurements (the weirdest being of her cheek bone) and thrust upon her roughly a grey wooden box, in which was nestled a short, stubby grey wand.

'7 inches, dragon heart and good for charms,' Olivander recited, seemingly from memory, 'Well go on then, wave it about, give it a flick!' he said impatiently, motioning her to do just that.

Hesitantly, she wished it from side to side. Grey smoke billowed out of the end, upon which Olivander snatched it from her clasped hand and shoved in another wand, this time longer and completely black.

'Elms Wood, Unicorn Hair, 12 inches. Excels in Herbology,'

She grasped it from Olivander's offering hand, though not for long, as as soon as she got a proper grip on it he seized it back.

'Not correct, no. Hhmm, this one's tricky, isn't she? Maybe... No, could it? Give it a try, why not.' He mumbled to himself whilst fetching a small stepladder and positioning furthest away from the front window, before climbing to the very top and collecting a grimy box and handing it tentatively to Max, not saying anything this time.

Cautiously, she flicked in the air, once, twice, thrice,** (AN: Sorry I just had to do that)** and a misty silver bird shape flew out of her wand. Strangely, the whole room lit up and I could feel myself grinning in happiness. Strange, I know. It faded, and I stopped smiling, but the happiness lingered and I saw Olivander full out grinning. Wierdo.

'Voldemort and Harry Potter's twin wand was right for her. Hhmm, interesting. And a patronus on her testing too. Powerful things will come of her, I can tell,' he muttered under his breath. Raising his voice – probably not realising the whole flock had just heard what he said – he announced, '10 inches, Willow with the core of a Phoenix Feather, good at Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts. The phoenix which gave that feather is actually Dumbledore's phoenix' – at this point Dumbledore hissed in a surprised breath – 'and that phoenix has given two other feathers: One, which went to a wand belonging to Mr. Harry Potter and the other, which belongs to Lord Voldemort.' He said gravely. It was hilarious as he looked like he expected us to gasp in shock, or pee our pants in horror. When noticing our reactions – or rather, lack of – and he sighed and went to find a wand for me.

**Max POV**

Whilst Mr Olivander dude went to find the rest of my Flock a suitable wand, I gazed down at my own 'stick' in awe. It was pearly white and a relatively long one, and thin. Wow. And no, I'm not being sarcastic. Tuning back in, I learnt that Fang had been given an _11 inch Dragon heart-string Willow wood which was good at Defence against the Dark Art's. _Iggy had taken hold of a _12 inch Aspen wood, with Hippogriff Feather, good at Transfiguration and Potions. _Nudge had just received a _8 inch unicorn hair, specializes in Charms, _whilst Gazzy gripped a stout _7 inch Hippogriff feather, excels in potions. _At that moment, Angel swirled a _9 inch Unicorn Hair, good at transfiguration, _and we were set to go. None of the others got that weird, happy, misty form – uh, patronus, I think he called it, right? – and so we moved onto the next shop. Robes. Oh, kill me now.

After going through the torturous process of buying _robes _and uggh_, DRESS robes _(silent shiver)we had moved onto the books, Dumbledore paying with weird small coins; Knut's (silent laugh here), Sickles and Galleons. He granted us a gift – we could each buy a single pet from Magical Pets and the Gazzy, Nudge and Angel (who for once acted like an actual eight year old) squealed with joy. They rushed into the shop nearby, whilst us three oldies continued in at a more leisurely pace. Iggy reached there first, and with the help of Fang – the constant call of animals and birds made him disjointed in navigation – browsed the shelves for a suitable owl which Dumbledore said we could get. I, however, took one look at that stuffy room and almost ran back out. Dumbledore stared at me inquisitively,

'Claustrophobic room filled with cages with BIRDS in. Not good for Maximum the Bird-Kid.' I said shortly, daring him to respond. He simply nodded in acceptance, and we waited for the others to come out again.

When they finally did, everyone had some sort of animal, though Angel had defied Dumbledore's orders and had gotten a bright white kitten. God, first a dog, then a kitten! Nudge had bought a owl who was brown, with white splotches over it, Iggy a cream/vanilla type one, Gazzy a grey/white one whilst Fang had got, fittingly enough, a pure-black one. Come to think of it, all their owls matched their wing colours. Wierd...

* * *

**AN: **So Ch 2. I finally retyped it after losing it on my iPod. :/ Was it Alright? Anyway, from now on I'm going to be sticking to what I said in Ch 1 concerning updates, so that if I have got two more reviews for this chapter I will post the next one. If I'm in a good mood, I may post the next chapter this Sunday, which was when I was meant to post this one, but if I don't get it done on time I'll post the Sunday after. Unless you don't give enough reviews, then I'll post the Sunday after that. Make sense? From now on, if I'm bored and want to write, then I will write the next chapter without posting it so that I have some chapters written up before, so that if one week comes up when I can't write I can still post. Capiche? J

**Chapter's Length **(excluding AN's)**: **1551 words


	3. Soo: Hogwarts?

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. From now on, I'll try and stay in schedule, but what can I say? I just kept putting it of. I forgot to say this before, but this story takes place after The Final Warning and its during the Goblet of Fire. There will be the tournament, but there will also be Quidditch as I want there to be. :) There will also be some dementors just 'cause. Also, instead of what I was doing first with the reviews, I'm just going to ask for two reviews each chapter, yeah? And yes, it is Harry's POV! And sorry if the first paragraph is confusing, but it'll explain itself later on. Remember = _thought _or _mind communication (italics)_

* * *

**The Life of Magic Maximum**

**Ch 3 - **

* * *

**Harry POV**

_She was there again. Streaked brown hair, light tan. Grubby, ripped clothes. And eyes. Eyes which looked like they had been to hell and back. Glaring at me with enough force behind her them to make me shudder. Distracted, I glanced behind her, where the rest of her 'family' members were standing in a V towards their leader. They were a truly powerful species, and I needed them on my side. But they were defiant too. Smart and lethal enough to wreak havoc if they fought against my armies. I could try and kill them now, of course, but I could only kill one before they ran off with their amazing speed, which would assure the fact that they would not join me. The leader was also extraordinarily good at magic and she was tense, coiled like a spring. If I raised my wand she would not hesitate to kill me. So killing them now was out of the question. Pondering this thought, I glanced behind them, and found myself looking into a mirror. That mirror was the Mirror of Erised, the one were you looked into it and you were shown what you most wanted _)_.In it, I was there, standing, with her at my side, blood lust in her eyes. Her flock mirrored our position behind us. A boy with a jagged scar cutting down his face lay at my feet. His eyes were rapidly fading, his life being drawn from him. I took a closer look in the mirror. I had a snake nose and I was bald. Crap. I'm Lord Voldemort._  
I bolted upright up in my bed, gasping, sweat glistening on my skin. Wildly looking around, my eyes landed on the person who had aroused me from my slumber (**AN**: Harry's speaking all strange… hehehe). Ron. I clambered out of my bed, grabbing my robes and pulling them on.  
"Harry, mate, what's wrong? What happened this time?" He said, worry filling his voice.  
I sighed. "It was the girl again, you know, the one with the wings,"

"Oh. Well come on then, we need to get going, it's breakfast soon."  
We wandered down the stairs where Hermione was waiting for us in the common room, collapsed in one of the cushy armchairs. Silently, she joined us, and the three of us walked down into the hall, where the swoop of owls delivering our post had just entered through the open windows. There were no parcels for me - not that I expected any -, so I sat down and slurped up a cupful Pumpkin Juice.  
Ron, his mouth already stuffed with food said to Hermione " 'arry had 'at dream again. Yu no, the one with the wing girl!"  
"Ron, eew, that's disgusting! Harry, are you sure you don't want to go see Dumbledore, they've been happening for a while! Are you sure it's not a premonition? Where you see into the future, Ron." She said to Ron's questioning look. "Because you keep on seeing her in your dreams! What if she's actually real!"  
"Hermione, listen to yourself. A girl with wings, real? Listen, why don't we talk about … Quidditch! I have a match today against Ravenclaw, but our chances don't seem too good seeing as Angelina's had to move away. We're a player short now!" I swiftly changed the topic and Hermione glared at me angrily. I really didn't want to talk about it, and I had a feeling that Dumbledore would just brush me off. Ron, being the idiot he is, completely missed the change of topics, and started muttering about Quidditch with his mouth full. I drifted out, I needed to focus on tactics for the upcoming match today.

**Max POV**

It was about four days since we had all gone from 'Diagon Alley' and today was the day we had decided to fly to 'Hogwarts'. I, personally, was still unhappy with it, but there you go. Dumbledore, the wacky headteacher of that school for freaks (haha, couldn't be better suited for us), had requested that we get too the school via their train. Right. As if. I had quickly - and quite nicely as well I may add - turned down his stupid offer. I mean, come on, we had wings for a reason, right? We had been flying for about 3 hours now, and the school was meant to be only around half-an-hour away. I angled myself downwards very slightly - after all, we were above 4000ft here, and so we might not be able to see the castle from clouds or mist - and the rest of my flock followed suit. I glanced at them with concern. Nudge was chattiing animatedly at about 300mph to both Iggy and Angel, who had both tuned out by now, Gazzy was jumbling something about in his arms, whilst looking at me with caution every few seconds - great - and Fang was flying to my right, gliding through the air easily. We stared at each other, communicating our thoughts -

- _We are almost there. We'll have to turn back now if we want to at all - (Max)_

_- Max, don't worry. Dumbledore seemed sincere. If not, we'll just kick ass and get the hell outta there - (Fang)_

I sighed. Fang was right, as usual. Motioning my head downwards, I cried out to my flock: "Going down flock! Iggy, 7 O'clock!"

xXx 10 Minutes Later xXx

**Iggy POV** (I've always wanted to do him!)

Drifting downwards, angling my wings so that they would not fall into Nudges, I followed Max's order. Going to this school, I wasn't sure about it. I mean, come on. School just didn't go well for us. Even if it was one for freaks. However, I know one thing - the food will be great! I suddenly heard Nudge gasp and stop talking - finally, a miracle! - and then start blabbering (great, not again) on about some apparently tall, 'awesomely-awesome' castle. Hogwarts. It's at these times that I truly wish I could see. I mean, seeing this castle must have been pretty damn great, seeing as it momentarily stopped even Nudge for talking. Key word: momentarily.

_Just wait a min Iggy. I'll be able to send you a visual image if I concentrate on it for long enough_

_What! You can do that now? Wow Ange, thanks!_

She had just sent me a picture of a stunning castle with a beautiful backdrop. It was ginormous, and looked like it came from the medieval times. We angled down, until we landed in front of what I assumed was the massive wooden gate I can still see in my mind. I could hear Max hesitate, until she suddenly opened the door - there was a loud creaking echo - and strode in purposefully It was only me who could pick up her heartbeat, racing just a little faster than usual. What had we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

**AN: **So there it is at last. Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long :0, I'll try to update this Sunday again. 2 Reviews please? I know that Total hasn't been in here, I've only just remembered him, so just pretend that he has been here, trotting along, a companion to the flock, making strange remarks on the wines of a wizard. Also, I've been wondering, do you guys want Fax, Hax, or Frax? Those are the pairing I'm willing to go with. I think, after this is finished, I might start one where Max and the flock are in Slytherin... Hehehehe.

**Chapter Length**(excluding AN's)**:** 1,194 words


	4. A Whole Degree Weirder

**AN:** Hi, so this is the update when Max and the flock gets sorted. Thanks to all reviewers and followers/favoriters, you give me ideas, peeps! I've only got two requests for which relationship Max is in (so far all Hax), so please review/PM telling me! To be honest, I'm not even sure that I'll do a relationship with Max in; I just suck at those kissy-lovey-dovey moments. Anyway, I've decided Total will be in this, sorry I missed him out in the past chapters. He makes an appearance in this chapter! Also, I have been told that instead of promotion, it's premonition. Eh, close enough.

**Disclaimer: **Uum, if you really need confirmation that I do not own either books, look at the website your on now_. Fanfiction. Fan-Fiction._

* * *

**The Life of Magic Maximum**

**Ch 3 – Okay. My life just got a whole extra degree weirder.**

**Max Pov**  
I really hate it when you raise your hand to open a ginormous door only to have it smashed it into your face by a giant man. Spitting long straggly hairs out of my mouth, which seemed to have come from his head - eew - I glared at him, only to redirect my glare behind me, having heard snickers coming from my _faithful_ flock. The giant looked down at me, a frown fighting its way onto his friendly face.  
"Who the 'eck are you?" (**AN**: I'm not going to do a lot of Hagrid's accent, seeing as I can't do it all)  
Iggy stepped in front of me, gesturing towards him with a bow, "Excuse em'moi, please, kind sir. My rude siblings and I are the new students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, if you please..."  
"Oh, you're the new students are ya? The names Hagrid, by the way. Dumble'ore told me 'bout you lot. He said not ta pick you up at the train station, though. Said you got your own means of transport?" Hagrid looked enquiringly at me. I pulled Iggy behind me with a sigh and a slap.

_At least Dumbledore hasn't told people about us, Max.  
_

_Angel. Get out my head. I need time to think ALONE!  
_

_Fine, fine. No need to get stressy._

Seeing I wasn't going to answer his blatant question, he shook his head and asked what our names were.  
"Max, Nick, Jeff, Monique, Matt and Angelica," I heard an indignant cough-bark, and reluctantly continued, "and our dog Total."

"Eerm, okay. Never 'ad some students with a dog before? I've always liked doggies. Hello, lil' fella. How are you, then, boy," I could see Total stiffening in disgust at being called a 'doggie' and 'lil' fella'. I desperately tried to hold in my silent laughter. Hehehe. "Well, better get goin' then. Come on, come on, we haven' got all day now, have we?" Hagrid continued, striding into the castle like it was the most normal school in the world. Eh, I guess after being introduced to magic, I should have expected the school to be something ridiculous like a castle. Meh. As long as it isn't cold inside, I'm fine with it. We strode in after him, casting paranoid looks at the moving staircases and the ghosts drifting through the walls. Well, Fang and I did. Nudge and Angel were giggling with glee, whilst Gazzy was telling Iggy about the castle in detail. I sighed. It was going to be impossible to get them to leave quickly if everything went wrong.

_Max, relax. Nothing is going to go wrong. These people really are magic, and they do really want to help you._

_Oh yeh, Voice. And you've always been right before now._

Like usual, the Voice didn't reply, and I sighed. At that moment, Hagrid flung open another HUGE door, and strode in, his boots echoing on the floor around us. We followed him into a massive hall, filled with five tables – one green, one yellow, one red and one blue, and one where all the teachers where sat at. I guess they were the houses. The headmaster was standing up at the teacher-table, looking like he had been midway through a speech. Looking at us, he paused.

"Minerva, please could you go and fetch the sorting hat and stool, please. Now, as I was saying, could we all please welcome Professor Umbridge, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I hope you all treat her well. We will also be having-"

He was interrupted by a very, very short woman, who closely resembled a toad, dressed head to toe in vomit-pink. I mentally gagged. (**AN**: the following speech is exactly as it is in the **Order of the Phoenix**. I decided that I want Umbridge in this, although Harry did not have a trial fro performing a Patronus charm, like in the OotP. Skip over if you want to. It's long)

"Thank you Headmaster," the toad simpered, "for those kind words of welcome. Well, I must say, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, and to see such happy looking faces looking up at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, an I'm sure that we will all be very good friends!

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered education of young witches and wizards to be of the vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations let we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished, by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts had brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there shall be stagnation and delay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between maintenance and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward then, into a new error of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected and pruning wherever we find practices which ought to be prohibited."

Okay. Wow. One speech and a half. It sounded 'interesting' as well. Pruning practices which ought to be prohibited? Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged? Um, okay. We gotta look out for that crackpot. I sent a meaningful glance at Fang. _Look out for her_ my gaze told him. I tuned back into what Mr Stumblemoor had to say,

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, for that illuminating speech," I noticed that he said illuminating. Hah. Good choice of words there, headmaster. "And now, as I was previously saying, we have some American Exchange students present. They will be attending Hogwarts for as long as they wish. They have had some trauma in their lives, so please do not press them for their life story. Please welcome: Maximum Ride, Fang, and Iggy, who are all 4th years, Nudge, 3rd year, and Gazzy and Angel, 2nd Year." Dammit, he said our actual names, not the ones we gave Hagrid. Eh. Ah well. "If you could please step up to the sorting chair, Miss Ride"

Hesitantly, I walked up to a wobbly stool, placed on a platform at the far end of the Hall. I looked at the teacher for guidance. She motioned me to sit down on the chair, holding a patched up hat in her hand. Uum, okay? I sat down, and she stuffed the hat onto my head. I was about to throw it off my head, demanding whether or not it was a joke, when I heard a voice coming from inside the hat.

_Hmm, in all my years of being a sorting hat I have never come across someone who has faced so much pain. Yet you have triumphed. But why so much pain? What was in your past which made it so painful? Let me dig into your head further... Whitecoats? The School? Erasers? What are they?_

Suddenly the hat shouted out – god, I'll never get used to a hat talking – to the whole hall, "Get me off of her, get me off of her! So much pain, so much torture! Please quickly, get me off of her!"

I sighed. Great. Already the whole school knows a little of the pain I've been through. I knew this wouldn't work. I grabbed the hat off my head and handed it to a shocked teacher. I glared at the hat, which had the decency to look embarrassed. It said hurriedly,

"Yes, yes. I know exactly what house to put you in. Having survived through so much pain makes it obvious really." It murmured the last bit to itself, though the closest table – the red one – still probably heard it, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The red table nearest erupted in applause. The teacher - Prof. Mcgonagall? - motioned for my to join that table, but I ignored it and went back to my family. She sighed, and read the next name off of the list,

"Fang - Fang, what's your last name?"

"I don't have one, simple"

I could hear the students muttering to themselves. Great. I looked at the hat, and although you could see it shivering on top his head, it didn't shriek to be taken off, like it did with me. God, that hat was a wimp. Fang had just gotten placed into "GRYFFINDOR", and went to stand next to me. Iggy got called up, and using the echoes of sound, he navigated his way to the stool. Again, he was put in Gryffindor. Finally, the last three of our flock got put in Gryffindor, and we went to sit down at the table with red.

**I was going to stop it here, but...**

**Harry Pov**

Dumbledore was once again droning on about Mr Filch, the Forbidden Forest, no magic in the corridors, blah blah blah blah blah. It's not that I don't respect the Headmaster, but his speeches were _very_ dull. Suddenly, the doors out of the Great Hall slammed open, and Hagrid strode into the hall. Great, now we have our actual Magical Creatures teacher again! However, what surprised me was the fact that 6 other people walked in behind him, followed by a dog. Huh. Never seen an animal in here before. I took a closer look at the people following him. The one at the end was a boy, about 12, who was looking around him with wide, curious eyes. In front of him was a tall boy, who must have been at least 16,walking sensitively. He had his hand hooked through a belt loop of the girl in front of them, who seemed about 14. She had wild curly hair, and was literally bouncing along. The boy in front of her also seemed about 16, and was stiffly striding, his eyes straight ahead. I swear I've seen these people before! I examined the first two. One was a little girl, around 12 too, who looked like a blood relative of the first boy. Twins? She was clutching hands with the final girl, who was very tall, around 16 years old, with long, brown-blonde hair, and brown eyes filled with paranoia. She was constantly looking around her, glaring at anyone who stared at her or her family. Oh crap. I know where they're from. My dream. F**k.

I tore my gaze away from the newcomers, and nudged Hermione, who was listening to a toad-of-a-woman, dressed from head to toe with bright pink. She was apparently our new DADA teacher. Hermione looked at me, frustrated. I got to the point fast.

"Hermione, those people are the people in my dreams."

Her reaction was immediate - gasp, hand over forehead. She stared at me for a minute, then said, "Right. We wait, and observe in the background. Hopefully they'll be in Gryffindor. We'll get to know them, and see who - and possibly what - they are."

I could see the logic in her words, and nodded in confirmation. I watched with interest as the oldest girl - whose name was apparently Maximum Ride - stride up to the battered stool with confidence. Sitting down, Prof. Mcgonagall stuffed the hat onto her head. You could see her stiffen, and then relax. The hat was obviously talking to her. Suddenly, it yelped out,

"Get me off of her, get me off of her! So much pain, so much torture! Please quickly, get me off of her!"

Okay. That was strange. I don't think that that has ever happened in Hogwarts before. Hmm. Maximum sighed, almost like she was expecting the reaction, and handed over the hat. It yelled "Gryffindor", whereupon she returned to her family. You could see in her eyes: _Try and make me go to that table without my family and I'll hurt you. _The rest of her family was called up, and although the hat shivered each time it sat on their heads, it never shouted out again to be removed. The only other noticeably strange thing was that the boy named Iggy almost missed the stool, none of them except Maximum – whose name itself was strange – had last names and when the hat talked to Angel it was like they were both enjoying themselves hugely. Huh.

Together, they all walked to the empty end of Gryffindor table and sat down, the dog following. Maximum glared at the people on the last six seats until they budged. She sighed, and looked around them. Suddenly, the food appeared and everyone dug in – except for the newcomers. I stopped, and looked at them. The leader – Maximum – took a small bit of mashed potato and sniffed it. She gave a bit to the dog, and watched him with interest. After one minute, she looked at the dog once more.

"Fine, guys. Not poisoned. Dig in."

All I can say is WOW. Even the little girl, Angel, ate twice as much as Ron – and that IS an accomplishment. All I can say is - the boys closely resembled pigs.

* * *

**AN:** A long one! Wohoo! So get off your butts and review, peoples! Don't forget to tell me your favorite pairings or alternate plot lines!

**Chapter Length**(excluding AN's)**: **2214 (A NEW RECORD!) :)


	5. First Impressions

**AN: **Yes! I updated nearly on time! Go me! I don't think this chappie is very good though. Ah well. So BTW, I know I said it would be put after the Final Warning, and it is, but the flock's ages is different -

Angel - 8 | 2nd year

Gazzy - 12 | 2nd year

Nudge - 14 | 3rd year

Max/Fang/Iggy - 16 | 4th year

**Last Chapter: **All of the flock got sorted into Gryffindor. They had just found out that Umbridge was the new DADA teacher.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything of importance

* * *

_**Magical Maximum**_

**_Chapter 5 – First Impressions_**

* * *

**Max POV**

Stretching my back, I yawned. Iggy was constantly poking me in the small of my back and it was EXTREMELY ticklish.

"Iggy, stop it!" I groaned, closely resembling a moody teenager. Wait. I was a moody teenager. Ah well. "I'm up, I'm up. No need to get impatient." I yawned once more, and slapped Iggy's hand away before he once again prodded me. I slouched into a technically upright position and stared around, my paranoia, now that I had actually woken up, kicking in. There seemed to be nothing suspicious around, but you can never be too sure, "Anything?" I asked.

"Nope," Ig's answered quickly. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Some VERY loud snoring though. I pity that person's dorm,"

He curled into a fetal position in his armchair, and within 1 minute his eyes had drifted shut and his whole body relaxed. I sighed. It was about 3 am and I was last watch. Great.

Now, you may be wondering why we aren't in the dormitory's, like every other _normal _student. As much as I hate to admit it, it wasn't because the school was a load of horrible brats that didn't have enough space for us. No, it was because we were NOT being split up into dorms depending on age and gender. Particularly on the first night here when we weren't sure we could trust anyone. It was bad enough not being in the same classes as Nudge, Gazzy and Angel, yet sleeping in separate rooms? Nu huh. No way. We were not getting separated at our most vulnerable time. It was the same reason why me, Ig's and Fang were taking watch. Call me paranoid? That paranoia has saved our butts hundreds of times, so shut up.

It had, indeed, taken some time for everyone to leave us in peace. Everyone, mainly a bunch o' red heads – that had not gone done well with me – a guy with a pretty impressive scar, and a girl with Nudge-bushy hair, had pestered us about our background, and why we were sitting down here. I had ended up shouting at everyone, saying that they better 'SHUT UP, AND GO AWAY or else.' Hehe. It was actually kinda fun. Finally though, they had left us alone and we had enjoyed the comforts of squishy armchairs to rest in, in peace.

I glanced at the clock. It read 03:05. Thank god it was a digital clock 'cause I still have a problem reading old-fashioned ones. Great, still another 2 hours and 55 minutes to go.

xXx 3 hours and 25 minutes after (still **Max POV**) xXx

We had just finished breakfast – mm, yummy – and me, Fang and Iggy were making our way up to the north tower for, uum, 'Defense against the Dark Arts' with Slytherin ? Okay. I don't really see why we need to take this subject – we being me and my flock – as if someone tries and points his twig at us we'll just give em the old one two. Punch in the jaw, round house kick in the stomach – not a problem. But there we go. Ah well, let's see what these puny humans think ' defense' is. Don't really see how the toad could teach it to us though. Meh.

When we finally stumbled into the class room 5 minutes late, and strode to the back, where, conveniently there was 3 free seats. I heard a gruff cough which was obviously done to get our attention. I turned to face the toad, wondering how she could cough that low. But there, in her seat was a grizzly man who had one weird eyeball. I looked at him in surprise, then supplied an answer to his obvious question -

"We were lost, okay? You could have made this classroom easier to find." I sighed, expecting the teacher to start shouting at us, but to my surprise, he just nodded in acceptance and turned to face the whole class,

"So, class, as I was saying before I was interrupted " He didn't say that last bit meanly, he said it like he was stating a fact. Huh, strange, "I am your supply teacher for today and the next couple of weeks as Umbridge has been called away for 'Ministry business'. Don't ask what it is, I have no idea. The names Professor Moody, please, Parvati and Lavender, put away the Divination thing. My eye can see through tables. With that he tapped his weird eyeball,which sent it fizzing around inside his head. Eew. (**AN: **Moody can't see through the flock's bodies/robes to see their wings as that would not work with the story line, kay?)

"So, back to the topic at hand. This lesson we are going to be focusing on Unforgivable Curses. Right, first off. What are they?"

And the lesson continued in this fashion. I learnt that the UC's were the Cruciatus, Imperius and Avada Kedavra - pain, control and death. Sounds useful. Then, he went on to doing those curses on some spiders - which I just found cruel. Every once in a while, he would yell "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" which got every other member of this class jumping, whilst me, Fang and Iggy just found it hilarious. Then - and here's the interesting part - he said he would perform the Imperius Curse on everyone in this room. He said that strong minds could resist the curse, but they had to be very powerful. It was totally hilarious watching each member of the class go around, performing gymnastics or hopping on the spot. But it scared me. Yes, I know, _something scared me. But it was like the feeling I got when I saw Angel mind-control someone, but worse, becau_se I knew Angel would never harm us. He could make that person do anything, from committing suicide to doing a hand stand. When he got to scar face - uum, I think his name is Harry Plotter? - Harry started to run around, but then stopped. He started doing this weird action, like he was fighting to remain still, though not fully winning. Moody stopped the incantation and grinned at Harry. He said something like,

"Finally, a boy who can - sort of - hold off the Imperius Curse. Bravo."

5 persons down, and just after a red headed boy - one of the ones that had pestered me about our sleeping arrangements yesterday - started hopping around, he came to me. By this point, I almost started shouting at him to not do it to me, but I gritted my teeth and stepped up. After all, I needed to see if he could control me - this may be the only time I can see if I am immune to the curse without it being in a life threatening situation. He muttered the spell, and I felt a strange presence enter my mind and wanted to shout 'Get out!', but I needed to be sure I was immune. He whispered in my mind,

_"Climb on top of the table,"_ I stayed stock still. I wasn't going to obey a stupid command like that. _"Climb On Top Of The Table!" _The voice said, with more force this time. I felt a sudden urge to climb on top of the table. I needed to take action. _"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!" _I yelled back (in my mind), and I felt the voice cower, until it rebounded with lots more force: "_CLIMB ON TOP OF THE TABLE!" _It shouted. I tried to resist the urge to shout out, but it was no good,

"NO!" I yelled out to the classroom. Dammit, that was embarrassing. I looked around me - with my final shout the voice had left my head - and noticed the whole class staring at me in awe. Professor Moody sat with his head bent down, sweat droplets dripping down his forehead. I hadn't moved an inch.

"Ho-How?" Professor Moody stuttered, before regaining his composure. "Very, very impressive miss...?"

I answered quick and sharp, "Max Ride"

"Miss Ride. No one I have encountered has ever been able to do that before. You are very strong to be able to keep your mind and say no when I am whispering in your mind."

I smiled on the outside, but on the inside I was thinking DAMN! Why couldn't other people resist it more, then I wouldn't stick out so much! Crap! However, I kept my poker face and watched Fang and Iggy get imperiised. They had a similar, though marginally more effective, reaction as Harry had, and I felt relieved. At least they could control their actions a little.

The rest of the day was a blur of stupid stuff and nonsense. We had Divination, where Prof. Trelawney predicted my death from falling of a cliff - ha, yeah right - Transfiguration, which was surprisingly easy; Care of Magical Creatures, where Hagrid confronted me because of the fake names we had given him and where we learnt never to let Iggy within a 5m radius of a Blast-Ended Skewt; and Ancient Runes, which seemed like a major waste of time.

Finally, it was time for bed, and once again, we slept in the dormitories. The red headed guys, who I now know are called the Weasleys, finally left us alone, and once again, I had a dreamless sleep till 3am. Then, it was my watch. Great.

* * *

**AN: **So, this is the end of the chapter, but because I am SO nice, I decided that I would show you a short Ron POV about watching Max fighting the Imperius curse, because I want to show you the reactions.

* * *

**Ron Pov**

I had just finished being controlled, and I was DAMN angry. No frickin' freak-of-a-teacher should be able to take control of me so that I went hopping around the room! Still, at least everyone had not been able to fight it - 'cept for Harry of course, but then, if anyone could, it was gonna be Harry. I watched with interest as the next person stood up. I think her name was Maxine Lide? Eh, I was never good with names. I looked over at Moody, who had just pointed his wand at her body. _Imperio, _I heard him whisper, and automatically she stiffened, and glared at our teacher. Huh, that was different - like she had actually FELT him enter her head. Strange, no one else did that. Her expression turned to a sneer - you could read it from a mile away. _Why would I do that? _So far, she hadn't moved a cm, and Moody looked strained. Suddenly, she shifted into a defense stance, her lips moving, forming silent words, and our DADA teacher recoiled, only to visibly shove his hands in her direction. With that movement, a definite reaction took place: she snarled "NO!" so loud it made the rest of her family wince. I looked at her in astonishment. She had actually completely resisted it? Wow. I was never going to cross her again.

I looked in interest as the rest of her family got tested, and although they managed to partially resist it - like Harry - none of them were completely immune.

* * *

**AN: **Eerm, I don't think I'm very good at Ron POV. Ahwell. Anyway, so on the matters regarding Moody being their DADA teacher? It's because I wanted to do a scene with them having the imperio curse on them - I couldn't resist. I also, however wanted some Max/Umbridge anger as well as a Dumbledore's Army meetings, so I needed Umbridge. Next DADA lesson will be with Umbridge, she was just in 'Ministry Matters' for this one.

**Length**(excluding AN's but including Ron's POV)**: **1808. Eeh, alright.

**REVIEW  
REVIE  
REVI  
REV  
RE  
R**

**I WANT 5 REVIEWS THIS TIME GUYS** - OR NO POST FOR 2 WHOLE WEEKS!

**Reviews at time of posting: 21 (**I don't care what chapter the reviews are for, just** REVIEW**!**)**


	6. In the Air On a Broomstick

**AN: **So, guys. Uh, sorry I haven't updated in ages... I just got ... distracted. Yep. Sorry about that. This chapter was SO hard to write. I had the first bit written before Christmas. Thanks for all the reviews.

Oh, and I'm not sure if you remember this, but in earlier chapters I said that Angelina had transferred to another country, so the chaser space was open. However, Now Alicia – another chaser – has moved to another country and Angelina has stayed, cause she's cool, okay?

**Last Chapter: **Had Moody's DADA lesson as Umbridge was in 'Ministry Matters'. He performed the Imperio curse on them and Max had managed to completely resist it, Harry, Fang and Iggy sort of being able to. They had also had other lessons: Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Transfiguration.

**Disclaimer: **I no own.

* * *

**_Magical Maximum_**

**_Chapter 6: In the Air... On a Broomstick_**

* * *

**Max POV:**

Me and my flock had just stepped into the main hall, and once again been shrouded by a swoop of hooting owls blocking our view. They really should just have a magical mail, don't ya' think? We quickly strode to the Gryffindor table, Total at our heels. Whilst we were in our 'magical' lessons, he had wandered around the grounds, staying out the way of Hagrid – he tended to pet Total a little too hard. The whole school had become used to him now and had stopped picking him up, bringing him to the headmaster and saying they had found a lost dog. Nobody had found out about the fact that he speaks or that we fly, and we planned to keep it that way – though with Total's lack of common sense, it wouldn't be long before the whole school was discussing the 'miraculous' talking dog. As far as I knew, it was only Dumbledore who actually knew about our, ah... past. The other teachers had often questioned us about what we had learnt in America, which we were hard-pressed to answer, so I guess they didn't know. The other good thing was that although we were in 4th year, 3rd year and 2nd year respectively, we found all the spells which the teachers showed us easy and if we had to know about a spell which they had learnt in other years, then the Voice would quickly fill them in for me, and if it was for another flock member, I would contact Angel who would contact them. That's another thing which has happened; me and Angel have developed an 'Empathy' link, were we are constantly connected to each other's mind. Comes in handy, though sometimes annoying. Right, well, I'll cut the crap.

We had just sat down at the secluded end – although we had been here for a whole week we had not managed to _make friends _(as if) – and began to dig into the food when Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. He swept his gaze from the Slytherin table all the way round to the Gryffindor, and then spoke;

"As many of you know, there is an activity which is going on the in the school this year. I think, however, that you have not been informed what it is. This year we will hold The Goblet of Fire," Queue gasps from stuck up idiots such as Hermione. What a know-it-all prat. "For those of you who don't know, the goblet of fire is a set of three activities which are vastly dangerous. We used to hold the competition annually; however, the Ministry had decided that too many lives were lost. I must inform you, that although more safety measures have been put in place, it is still highly hazardous, and because of that only people of 16 and over may enter." Queue shrieks of annoyance. "Two other schools shall be coming to Hogwarts; Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I hope that our Hogwarts high standards will be kept during our guests stay.

"Now, if you wish to enter, then 3 weeks from now you must write your name, house and school on a piece of paper and put it into the Goblet." Here, he motioned forward and McGonagall carefully placed a gold-massive-cup-thingy in the center of the stage, "There will be an age ring which I assure you will not be able to cross unless you are over 16. Dismissed."

With a clatter everyone got up to leave and I looked at my schedule, pondering Dumbledore's words. It sounded exciting, and it would do me good to get out of the habit of being relaxed and actually DO something. Sure, we still occasionally went flying, and when we did we usually practiced our combat skills in the air, but still. We would all get fat soon, seeing at how much we ate.

I had Quidditch trials next. Apparently my whole flock had to try out, because we had never played it before. I had asked Harry - he seemed to be fascinated by the sport - what Quidditch was, and he had said it was where you flew on a broom - hehe - and tried to get a ball through three hoops. There was a Keeper, who defended the three hoops; three Chasers, who passed a red ball (the Quaffle) around, trying to get it through their opponents hoops; two Beaters who whacked Bludgers (hard, black balls) towards members of the opposing team and away from their team with wooden baseball bats; and a Seeker who chases a small golden ball - the snitch - for each team. Each time the Quaffle goes through one hoop, it was ten points to their team. The game only ended when the snitch was caught by the Seeker, and whoever caught the snitch earned 150 points for their team. Each house had their own squad. And, I gotta admit it, when I heard they rode on enchanted broomsticks, I cracked up. Who wouldn't? But, once Harry explained it, I thought that the game sounded pretty damn awesome.

Me, Fang, Nudge and Iggy had just reached the stadium, and 'cause we had never played Quidditch before, Madame Hooch had said to come early (so she could school us how to ride an uh, broomstick) and if any of us were any good, we could try out later for the Gryffindor team. The younger ones weren't doing it today cause Gazzy and Ange are doing 'important lessons' and are actually meant to be in the 1st year, just Dumbledore said they would be more suited in the 2nd year - don't ask why, I don't know(**AN: **hhm, why? Only I know! hehehehe! Or do I?). Nudge - and I quote - said, "Flying around on broomstick? The worlds gone NUTS!". Okay, maybe not exactly that. She said a lot more than that, but that was what she meant. I think. It's difficult to keep track sometimes. But, the point she was really difficult to persuade to get down here. I was having doubts myself.

Anyway, once we reached the stadium we saw no one but around 10 peeps standing around in scarlet robes. God, thank the lord I'm a girl or else the dress attire could get a bit _blowy _in all the wrong places. I still couldn't get over the fact that the wizarding world seemed to be stuck in the 16th century. You know, there are things called _jeans_ and _tops _now. As well as _TV's_ and _laptops. _Seriously, it was bizarre. I strode up to who I assumed was the instructor, who glanced at us, then motioned towards some ratty broomsticks lying crookedly on the ground.

"Stand straight, next to your broomstick. Now, stick your arm out over the broomstick and think _UP_!" Madam Hooch said sternly.

I looked at her strangely, and then shrugged. Why the hell not? I stuck my hand out and thought _UP broomstick_. I looked at the ground expectantly, and the broom shot up into the air into my unclenched hand. Well, that was easy. I turned to M. Hooch who was smiling at me with appraisal, then to the boys and Nudge. Let's just say, they weren't having as much success. Nudge's was hovering uncertainly, and when she bent to pick it up it flew away from her. Iggy's was repeatedly whacking him in the eye – ow – and Fangs was staying stubbornly on the ground. Booyah! Max wins again. Now, let's see bout riding it...

**Harry POV:  
**Hermione and I had just walked into the Great Hall, Ron running ahead – greedy pig. We had informed him of our discovery about the new Americans, but his response was unsurprising and unhelpful – "Wow. Strange, dude. Now, are you gonna eat that beef?" I had been observing the newcomers closely, and it was not difficult to see that something was wrong with them. I mean, not sleeping in the dormitory was strange enough. Then, there was their – her – reaction to Hogwarts food, the hat's reaction to Max's thoughts, and how the eldest three had managed to fight the Imperio curse. To name only a few. Still, the idea that they had wings – like in my dream - was absurd and stupid, and they seemed pretty nice, even if they were uptight and never left each other alone. I sat down, and stuffed myself with a morning-muffin, Hedwig – who had just flown in with the other owls – gulping up my orange juice. Max and co. (as I had decided to call them) had just walked in, looking disgruntled. The small boy had some owl droppings in his hair. I cracked a smile.

After hastily finishing, I left my friends and ran to the Quidditch pitch. The team was meant to be there 5 minutes ago because we wanted some practice before the trials. Secretly, I also wanted to see how the Americans got on with flying – they had some training with Madam Hooch first before trials to see how good they were. When I got there, I dressed into the scarlet robes and joined the team outside where they were being lectured by Oliver.

"Our team is great. We have two unbeatable beaters – ah hello Harry – one fantastic Seeker, a pretty good Keeper, and 2 incredible Chasers. It's gonna be hard to find another Chaser with Alicia's skill, but guys, for the past two years – ever since Harry's joined us – that cup should have been ours. There have just been some _unfortunate _incidents. This is my last year at Hogwarts, and we ARE going to win this cup before I leave. No alternative. Right, let's get down to training. Anyone got any suggestions for Angelina's replacement we should keep an eye on?"

I shrugged. I had no idea. However, Fred Weasley looked interested.

"What about the Americans? You reckon any of them play Quidditch before?"

Wood looked on with interest, "Dunno, but the girl looks quite athletic. I heard the blonde kids blind, so he won't be any good, but the others might."

I turned my head interested, and was just in time to see a ratty old Cleansweeper shoot up into Max's hand as fast as I could blink. The others were having not so much luck – Iggy's broomstick was being yanked of Iggy by Madame Hooch, who was covering his eyes saying "No, I'm blind enough as it is!". Fangs was staying stubbornly on the ground, and Nudge's was running away from her. Guess they weren't going to become our new chaser. As I watched, Max got onto her broom and zoomed off. The team and I shared a look.

"Well, come on then, let's get after her!" Wood roared, and, as one, we all mounted our broomsticks and flew into the sky after her.

**Max POV:  
**Broomstick flying was great. And when I mean great, I mean almost of great as flying – naturally. So, REALLY great. With a grin across my face, I swooped around the pitch, laughing in exhilaration. The moves just came naturally, and I could see Nudges grin and Iggy's annoyed frown from all the way up here. Fangs face was emotionless as ever, and Madam Hooch was slightly smiling in my direction. The Gryffindor team swooped up towards me, similar smiles on their faces. The leader – I think his name was Oliver Wood? – asked me if I've ever played Quidditch before.

"Nah, America didn't play it," I answered, possibly truthfully. How was I to know?

"Shame, but I'm sure you can learn. Max, is it?" Wood looked at me carefully, scrutinizing me. I nodded, and he continued, "Well, how about you join our team practice We've got an empty Chaser position, and you could practice with Angelina and Kristie, trying to get the Quaffle passed me. What do you say?"

I looked around the group, all looking back eagerly at me. I was a little shocked they had asked me to practice with them, but what the heck? "Sure!" I announced, and Wood grinned, before stationing himself in front of the goalposts.

"George, you beat the bludgers towards the Chasers, Fred, you protect them from the balls. Harry, let out the snitch and give it a 20 second head start, before chasing it. Chasers, try and get the ball through me, and into these hoops!

I looked down at my flock, and saw Nudge was hovering on hers uncertainly, the broom trying to buck her off. Fang and Iggy had made almost no progress, and Madame Hooch was glaring at them angrily. I couldn't hear the shrill words she was shouting out, but I could see her mouth form rushed words. Hehe, looks like they were getting along fine. I turned back towards the team, grabbed the Quaffle out of the air from Kristie's pass, and smoothly powered forward, throwing it on to Angelina as I went. _This, I could get used to._

**Oliver Wood POV:  
**Max looked like she was born to do this. It was great. At this rate, we might have found our team an even _better _chaser than Alicia. The grins on my team confirmed it: we had almost definitely found ourselves our chaser. Everyone liked her as well – she was sarcastic, funny and excited. Angelina, her and Kristie worked together perfectly, either Angelina or Max shooting. At the end of practice the whole team was grinning, and I demanded that Max try out tonight. She happily agreed and I couldn't help grinning. _Surely, we MUST win the cup this year now._

* * *

**AN: **So, guys. Thanks loads for all the reviews, and I hoped you enjoyed the change of Character POV. So, this was a VERY slow and fillerish chapter, but I had to put it at some point. And, in the reviews, it's nice to get them and all, but please put some info in? I know, I haven't uploaded in ages so I can't really ask for them, but plz! I'll try to update quicker next time with a more exciting chapter, but I'm not promising anything. READ THING BELOW. I'm not sure if I should do it or not, but still read!

**!IMPORTANT DECISION!**

**I have been wondering whether to make this a MR/HP/PJ (Percy Jackson) crossover? The basic story line would be the same, but with some Camp Half-Blood members coming to Hogwarts as Tom Riddle – A.K.A Voldemort – has evaded death too long and Hades wants him dead? So basically then the PJ members might compete in the GoF (_possibly_) and then perhaps the flock would find out they were demigods, and after defeating Voldemort with the demigods go to Camp Half-Blood with them and complete some quests there? It wouldn't change the story line much, just add something onto the end and add some more characters. I want 10+ reviews telling me what I should do by 2 chapters from now, or I'll make my own decision – which could be either way, I'm not sure yet!**

**-3 REVIEWS PLEASE!-**


	7. I thought Britain had Freedom of Speech

**AN**: Sorry guys, but I'm losing interest in this story, so I might not update again in a while. I decided to do a chapter before I stop writing for a while because I hate it when you get a story update which only says that the writer won't update for a while. I had a plot planned, but I read over it the other day and it doesn't sound very exciting, so if you could review me with alternate plot lines, I may include them, and it would be great! REMEMBER: I AM **NOT** STOPPING THIS STORY PERMANENTLY! ONLY HALTING IT TEMPORARILY! MAYBE NOT EVEN THAT!

Anyways, I got a review saying that Umbridge, the TriWizard Tournament (thanks ChairmanMeow1409!), and Oliver aren't in the same year. Just to say to everybody, I know that, it's just that I want Max to encounter all of them, okay? I have also decided that I probably won't include Percy Jackson and co. as I think it would be too much stuff to fit in one story. I will however hopefully soon be starting a MR-PJO crossover. And no, I don't care that this story is still going before starting a new one.

**Last Chapter**: TriWizard Tournament was announced, and Max had Quidditch Trials (though we don't know if she got in the Quidditch Team yet...:)

* * *

**Magical Maximum**

**Chapter 7: Doesn't Britain have Freedom of Speech?**

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

Harry, Ron and I were walking up the moving staircases to the Astronomy Tower, where our second DADA lesson was taking place. I wondered if we were having the toad teacher today, or if she was still at the ministry. She better not try and interfere with Hogwarts! As I struggled up the many steps – I know that electricity doesn't work in Hogwarts, but couldn't they install magical escalators? – wheezing for breath, I caught sight of Max and co. loping up three or four steps at a time! How could their strides be so long? Another thing to add to _the list_. Yes, me and Harry have created a list of odd things about Maximum, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. We ARE not sad, just taking precautions.

_The List:_

- _They have REALLY strange names, and NO surnames_

- _They test food before eating it_

- _They do not sleep in the dormitories, but in the common room_

- _They have a dog which seems to be a FULL member of their family_

- _Angel, the youngest, would stare at random people in anger or sorrow, or randomly burst out laughing_

- _Iggy is blind, but can get around the place better than some non-blind people_

- _Max, Fang and Iggy could all resist the Imperio curse to some extent (though Max the most)_

- _Hagrid told us they told him fake names and didn't come on the train_

- _Their American Exchange students! _

- _Dumbledore said they'd had a hard life?_

And now

- _They are all extremely fit and have long strides_

Okay, so maybe the last one wasn't very odd, but still! With all the rest included, it just added up to one, big, odd picture. I knocked on the cold, hard wood of the door to our classroom and stepped in, followed by Harry and Ron. Huh, where had Max, Iggy and Fang gone?

I looked towards the teachers table. Yep, it was Ministry Woman – Professor Umbridge, did she say her name was? – and of right now, her eyes were squinted beadily at us in annoyance. Around the classroom, everyone was sat silently, their dusty books rested in front of them, like they had just been reading. No wands were in sight. Oh great, it's not a practical.

I glanced down at my watch. We were five minutes late; "I'm sorry Professor. Ron forgot his books and so we had to go back to get them."

Her eyes narrowed, and she gave a stiff, curt nod. "Very well. Late again, any of you, and lunchtime detention. Understand?" She didn't wait, but continued on in a much sweeter voice, "If you would take a seat to my left, please. Put your wands away and open your books to page 3 of your 'Ministry Magic: Defence against the Dark Arts 'book, and read the Introduction. The outlines of what I wish for us to cover this year are on the board, please read and take note. There will be no need to talk." Her voice was stickier than honey, sweetness oozing off of it. I looked at her in distaste, then strode to the three empty desks in front of her, and sat down. I set everything on my table – including my wand, just to annoy her – and scanned through the guidelines. I had just stuck my arm up to ask a question, when Max slammed the door open and strode in, smacking her bag down on the wooden desk. Iggy followed behind her, grinning, with a look of stupor on his face, and raised both his hands in a 'Whoa Nelly' gesture.

"Max, calm down. We all know that you have wild mood swings, but seriously, take a chill pill!" Iggy laughed, and then stopped, froze and meekly eased himself to the chair furthest away from Max at the death glare she was sending him. You could literally feel the vibes coming off of her – Iggy, say ANYTHING else and it won't only be one part of your body which is permanently disabled! And I was right, for seconds later she proceeded to say just that. I caught myself shivering at her words – what? She was scary! – and turned my head to see Fang walk into the classroom, emotionless as ever, and slump down on his chair between Iggy and Max. I turned round, the whole class swivelling their heads with me. We wanted to see Umbridge's reaction to this.

She was shaking with rage, her whole body quivering. "And WHAT," she whispered, her voice low and hostile, "makes you think that you can come into my lesson, disrupting my class, 10 minutes late?" Her voice was steadily rising, and she looked like she was about to pop. Her cheeks were enflamed, and she was standing now, glaring up at Max – for Max was a good foot taller than her – with hatred, "Not only that, but you make SUCH a FOOL of yourself, that my WHOLE CLASS are STILL NOT DOING THEIR WORK!"

Max slowly stood up, her hands balled into fists, and the classroom seeming to darken as she did so. Her voice lethal and low, she asked Prof. Umbridge, "Do you REALLY want to get on my bad side, toad?" She sneered, as if 'the toad' she was talking to wasn't something worth crushing under her foot. Her eyes glowed with dancing flames (**AN**: Remember her power to kill people with her glare? If not refer to Ch 1. She is not mad enough to do that, but still pretty mad), and power seemed to radiate from her. "Cause I'll advise you, Umbridge. You can't control me. Set me tasks, I won't do them. Tell me to come to detentions, I'll ignore you. Give me restrictions, you think I'll listen? Expel me, I'll go. Eventually. But not before I make your life hell. Try and arrest me, I'll fight back. And let me assure you, I'll win. I will not be controlled by anyone, Professor. You understand that? If I like you, or think you're a good teacher, then I won't do any of the stuff I just threatened you with. I'll come to my detentions, listen to your advice – heck, even give it a chance to actually LEARN something during your lessons. But you will not tell me what to do, or shout at me because I'm in a bad mood and got lost because of the moving staircases," Here, despite the situation, a few snickers broke out. Max, seeing that Umbridge was about to erupt again – despite the fact that she was quivering in shock and fear – hurriedly continued, "Now. If you want your pupils to actually _learn _something today, I'll again advise you to SHUT UP, and let the learning continue. So, what are we doing today Professor Umbridge?" The last sentence was said in such a sick, sweet tone it made me shiver. Umbridge stood, undecided on what to do, for a moment before glowering at Max and telling her what she had told us to do. I settled back down, until realising I still had a question, and once again raising my hand, grinning on the inside.

**Max POV**

I raised my hand silently to Fang and Iggy, both of whom slapped me on the outside. Iggy then proceeded to tell me how we had just made our 'rep' and that no one would mess with us now, so congrats for actually doing something non-stupid, Max. I snorted. Anyone mess with any of us, the person they mess with, will beat them up. Then, I'll hunt them down and break them up. I know, I know, I'm vicious. Well, truth be told, I was getting bored. I loved the fact that my family wasn't in danger, but this magic stuff was just a breeze, and I'd had no fights (apart from practise) for what? 2 weeks? Too long. I looked in interest at the Nerdy Girl, not even bothering to open my book. She was adamantly ignoring her own book, which was surprising, as she didn't seem the type. Huh, maybe there's hope for her yet. (**AN: **From now on, when I write P. I mean professor, okay?) P. Umbridge was ignoring Granger-Girl determinedly, whilst the rest of the class looked at her in interest. Huh, wonder how long toad will last. Not long, for as soon as I had thought this, she looked around the class, saw they were not reading, and sighed, asking;

"Miss..."

"Granger, Professor. Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger. Does their seem to be a problem?" she asked snidely.

"Yes, actually, there is. In your guidelines you never mention actually _practising_ the spells."

"Well of course not. The Ministry have decided that you should be taught in a safe and secure environment, and practising spells will of course not help this."

I stared at her dumbfounded. Right. So when we were attacked in the real world, we were going to be in a 'safe environment'? I looked as another girl raised her hand, whilst the boy with the scar – Harry? – looked in disbelief at toad. He must have the same view points as me. Good, at least some one's got some common sense.

"Miss?"

"Lavender Brown, Miss. But, isn't there a practical test in our O.W.L's?" This left me confused. What owls?

"Well, Miss Brown. Yes, there is a practical test in your Ordinary Wizarding Level," Ooow, "But if you learn the theory well enough then there is no reason why you shouldn't be able to perform the spells well enough during the exam."

This had the class in an uproar. Most of the class were whispering to each other, with their hands thrust into the air. One, a boy with ginger hair and brown eyes, stood up. P. Umbridge directed her now steely gaze to him.

"YES, Mr ..."

"Finigan,"

"Well, Mr Finigan, I advise that you use your manners in my lesson as I fully expect you to. Now, what were you asking?"

"You mean, the first time we'll do the spells is during the actual tests? That's stupid! We'll al fail, and loads of jobs will fly out the window cause of you!" I decided I liked this kid.

P. Umbridge looked ready to respond, but before she could Scar-Boy finally took action. He rose to his feet, still looking at her in incredulity.

"You mean to say, that if we ever get attacked in the outside world, it's gonna be in a 'safe and secure environment'? Are you MAD?" Yep, I definitely like Scar-Boy. "I mean, that's what school is for, is it not? To train you for the real world?"

"Yes, Mr Potter, it is. Train, so you can get a job. Not train, so you can defend yourself from attackers. Who, pray tell me, would want to attack such an innocent young boy as yourself?"

I grinned. This was too much fun. I had to be a part of it, so, using my best catching-the-attention-of-a-crowd-but-still-quiet voice (I have an awesome arrange of voices), I said, "Oh, I dunno, someone like Voldemort?"

The reaction was immediate. People gasped, with terror written on their faces. 'Cept for that Harry boy. He just simply nodded, and looked at me like, _continue_.

**Hermione POV**

I felt astonishment that P. Umbridge could actually do that for our lessons, but on the inside, I was pleased. Hopefully my question had sparked enough of an uproar that she would have to change her lesson plans and we could actually do something during them. I caught Max sending amused glances throughout the room, Iggy grinning like an idiot, and Fang, as usual, just sitting there. Just then, Harry stood up, and the room quieted down.

"You mean to say, that if we ever get attacked in the outside world, it's gonna be in a 'safe and secure environment'? Are you MAD?" Wow, Harry's gotten angry, though he does have a great point. "I mean, that's what school is for, is it not? To train you for the real world?"

"Yes, Mr Potter, it is. Train, so you can get a job. Not train, so you can defend yourself from attackers. Who, pray tell me, would want to attack such an innocent young boy as yourself?"

What an idiot. I could see Harry's lips open, undoubtedly with a long list of who _could _attack him at any time of the day, not just when he gets into the real world, but Max beat him to it.

Using a quiet yet piercing voice, she studied all of us one by one, like she was wondering whether we were worth her time. "Oh, I dunno, someone like Voldemort?"

I looked at her in amazement. She believed his was real, too! That was great, because I think her and her friends would be a great asset to our fight against him, even if she did have secrets. Professor Umbridge flustered, before finally gathering herself together,

"And you too believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has risen? And what has led you to this belief? (**AN: **Although the TriWizard Tournament has not happened yet, Harry saw Cedric Diggory be killed during the Quidditch World Cup by Lord Voldemort in my story)"

"Well, Cedric Diggory for one. The rise of the basilisk (**AN:** Book 2?) for another. But, I'm not here to debate on whether he's returned. I just used him as an example." Coldness creeped into her voice, and she now stood up, "There are many terrible people in this world, Professor Umbridge. Whether they are Magic or Muggle, they still are plenty capable enough to harm you. Remember St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies? Think of all the people who are in there. Half of them have injuries resulting from duels, cursed items, curses. Think of all the permanent residences. Almost all of them are probably results of greed, horribleness. The world isn't full of buttercups and daisies." Here, a snarky sarcastic tone crept into her voice, "It isn't La-La Land. Trust me, I know that. There are horrible people out there, and so we need to be prepared. DADA was created solely to prepare people for the worst, or to prepare people to catch these horrible humans, to prevent the worst. Oh, and whilst we're on the topic of preparing people, can you give a message to your beloved minister?

Tell him that this is Maximum Ride speaking. Tell him that she knows why P. Umbridge – yourself – is here. Tell him that he's right to be scared, but he shouldn't be scared of his 'theory' that Dumbledore is plotting to overthrow him," Here, I let out a gasp of shocked breath. Of course! "Tell him, instead, that he should be scared for his people. The people of Britain. Tell him that he better tell them the truth on Voldemort – because he knows what the truth is – or I'll hunt him down. Tell him, that if he doesn't tell the witches and wizards of England the truth, then I'll hunt him down, because I KNOW what he's done in his past. I know what he did, and I'll hunt him down for revenge and vengeance for not only me and my family, but also for every other poor soul trapped where he used to work. He deserves it, but I'll let it pass if he doesn't mess up this time. Tell him to tell the truth to EVERYONE, or else.

And with that, she stormed out, followed closely by Fang, who had a small hint of a smile on his face – SUCCESS! – and Iggy, who was looking at her – or rather, at her ear – in confusion. I sighed. This just got more complicated by the minute, didn't it?

* * *

**AN: **So, there it is. My longest chapter yet. So review with alternate plot lines and also who you want to compete in the TriWizard Tournament. So far I'm thinking all of these:

- Harry

-Krum

-Fluer Delacor (spelling?)

-Either Max/Nudge/Iggy/Gazzy/Angel NOT Fang, as I couldn't make it funny with him

-And seeing as Cedric is dead in mine, I'm thinking a Slytherin (cause it'd be funny of the flock-trwizard-person to make fun of him/her) or a Gryffindor Quidditch Team Player for the last person. BTW, for the last person you can vote for Fred/George as if they win, I will make the chosen one old enough to compete.

So, Harry, Krum, Fluer, Flock person excluding Fang, and another Hogwarts person.

Also, sorry if its OOC in the last Hermione's POV. I was tired.

So, sorry if I don't update in a while.


	8. Whats with Wizards and Pigs?

**AN:** Woohoo! I updated! Congrats me. I've been reading through my chapters, and suddenly realised I did a lot of things for the hell of it and haven't really incorporated a lot of things I wanted to into my plot. So, I mulled over the idea of rewriting/redoing this story, but then I decided that:

1 – I hate when authors do that when the story is perfectly fine in my opinion  
2 – I really wasn't sure I could be bothered starting from scratch

And because of that I have decided to keep updating – so sorry if this story loses its plot and stuff!

So, I just thought I'd tell you the results of the things so far:

Max Relationship:  
- Hax (but this will only come in EVENTUALLY, like right near the end, if at any point)

PJO:  
- No

TriWizard:  
- Max, Harry, Krum, Fleur and Draco!

Plz continue to tell me your answers if you don't want these (these are the most popular so far).

* * *

**Chapter 8: What's with wizards and pigs?**

* * *

**Harry POV**

Ron and I were striding up to the tower – rumours had been filtering through the school about the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, and seeing as this was my first year of going (well, that's what the teachers think anyway) I was really excited – and we were going to see the Gryffindor notice board. Absentmindedly I wondered whether or not Max and co would be coming. They seemed really paranoid, so maybe they wouldn't want to go, but then again, they might want a bre. Wait. I spend WAY too much time thinking about them. Shaking my head viciously, I focused ahead and saw to my surprise that I had stopped. Huh. Ron had not noticed yet, so I jogged up to him, and continued as though nothing had happened.

We rounded the corner and to my surprise I saw Hermione waiting at the Fat Lady. I mean, I wasn't surprised to see _her_ – no, I was surprised of the fact that she was looking down at the floor, twirling her hair round her index finger. Hermione was never shy – at least, not around us. She snapped her head up at the upcoming sound, and glanced fretfully – like an animal caught between headlights – at Ron. I looked around in confusion, before settling my gaze on Ron's speckled mug (**AN:** Sorry... couldn't resist! GO POTTERPUPPETPALS!), and searching his now-very-similar-to-Hermione's expression. _What was going on?_

They shared another glance, before simultaneously swiftly turning towards me with a decisive look on their face.

"Harry. We need to talk." (**AN:** Don't worry! Nothing bad!)

* * *

**Max POV**

I stood sneering up at the disgustingly wrinkled face of the school's caretaker – Mr Filch? – and analysed the best way to take him out. Quick knee into the privates, so he stooped down, where I could gain unrestricted access to the bundle of nerves at the base of his neck. Then, a roundhouse kick straight to the no-. I was cut short by the sight of his leering face snaking closer and closer to mine, and with utter disgust I thought he was about to kiss me. That thought was quickly dismissed when he spat in my face as he started to talk. I clenched my fist tightly to my side to stop myself punching his irritating, pompous, nauseating, . I stopped myself before I could go on, having noticed a level look directed at my by Fang, and breathed deeply in. _ One. Two. One. Two. _

Sighing, I regretfully tuned into what the warty man had to say.

"You even listening to me?" He spluttered out. L let my emotionless mask wash over my face, before raising an eyebrow and slowly, infuriatingly nodded.

_Max, he's about to pop a blood vessel. _ Angel's voice filtered through my head, and I sighed, turning to look at her.

_And whose, sweetie, fault would that be?_

_I wasn't the only one who wanted to go! Nudge did too!_

_Sure sweetie. But – about Filch – I really don't care. At all. He deserves it._

_Max, his thoughts are funny! He's trying to resist hitting you 'cause he knows your tuning out again!_

_Let him try. _I smirked grimly, shifting my position subtly into the stance. I looked up at him, sighed, and interrupted his disgustingly long speech about 'no ****** respect anymore',

"Hey Filch? Look, TBH I didn't even want to go to Hogsmeade – and what are wizard's obsessions with pigs anyway? – but my family do, and I have DIRECT permission from DUMBLEDORE to let ALL of my family – even the Yr 2's – to go on this trip. So guess what fluffy,"

_Err Max, what the heck was with that nickname?_

I stubbornly ignored her and continued with my rant, "I don't CARE what you think OR do, we are GOING!"

And with that, I pushed him out of the way and strode out, glancing behind to see my family leisurely walking out behind me, grinning at me. I smirked back, and we strode off together down the path to the land of Beerpigs.

* * *

My family and I had been thoroughly searching Hogsmeade for the last half hour, to check for any escape routes/erasers/wizards with handguns etc. So far, we had found 12 possible escape routes from various shops – including one hatch in the chocolate shop which went all the way back to Hogwarts (_useful)_ – and were currently residing in Honeydukes, buying candy. That stuff was delicious. I automatically scanned the area – my third scan in thirty seconds – and grew curious. I was right. Something was going on.

Hermione Granger – previously known as Bushy Head – kept coming in at 1 minute intervals, not even glancing around. No, she went straight to one particular person, whispered to him/her, and went straight back out. That person would wait 15 seconds, before too striding out of the store. I went to relate my thoughts to Angel, but her reply came to me before I could ask.

_Already done. We wait for your command._ I glanced over at her and noticed her eyes twinkling, and supposedly went back to browsing the store. I waited around 1 minute more, before catching through my peripheral vision Hermione stride out, and with one hand, I motioned to the flock. _Come on_.

* * *

So far, we had had no success. The flock and I had been trailing a nervous boy who I remembered was part of Gryffindor for 2 minutes. He was leading us to the downtown part of Hogsmeade, and I wondered idly where we were headed. Just then, I found out as the boy swung a door open into a grimy old pub with a sign above which I could just distinguish saying The Hogs Head. We walked in, and immediately saw a grimy and miserable setting – hooded men crowding round a bar where a shady barman was repeatedly polishing a glass bottle with a dirty old rag. It was definitely one of the most suspicious buildings in this town, but I quite liked it really. I shifted my gaze to the corner of the room, and spied what we had come looking for. A group – around 25 – of Hogwarts pupils (judging by their school uniform) all looking at Hermione, though their gazes flickering now and again to the guy sat to Hermione's left, Harry. Hermione cleared her throat, and began,

"Er," Her voice was slightly higher – nerves, I guessed, "Well – er – hi. Well... erm... well, you know why you're here-"

I interrupted, my whole flock emerging from the shadows behind Fred's chair, "Well, actually we don't. So, what's going on?"

I heard a snicker from the less mature members of the flock – namely Gazzy and Iggy – at the groups shocked expression, and calmly pulled a chair out from a surrounding table, and settled myself in it, legs crossed. My whole flock flanked my sides, and I heard a quiet snicker from Fred – he had obviously noticed everyone else's alarmed expression.

"Because really, I'm pretty confused." I sent an enquiring glance towards Hermione, who stuttered under my gaze before finally regaining her composure,

"How did you get here?" I guess she hadn't expected anyone she didn't invite to come, but really, is she _that_ naive? I voiced my thoughts,

"Seriously Hermione? You're _that_ naive? What do you think we did? We followed nervous-guy of course! But, who cares about that? What's this secret meeting of no-Slytherin people about?"

Hermione looked nervous, but before she could respond, Fred beat her to it,

"Well, y'know how Umbridge is being a right pain in the ass, we decided to fight back and create our own group which would do the stuff she's missing out! Led by Harry 'course, seeing as he's got the most XP in that area."

I was surprised. It was actually a good idea. Huh, what a shocker.

"Wow. I'm surprised – actually a good idea. So. What's gonna happen?"

* * *

**Gazzy's POV**

We had been here 30 minutes, and Max had already managed to upset multiple people. Fred – who is bloody awesome – had asked where we were going to have the lessons, and they couldn't come up with anything, Max reluctantly gave out the place of our secret hideout – a magic room which made anything you want appear! Sorta. I still didn't quite understand it.

...

Anyway. But, before she did this, a HILARIOUS scene came up, which resulted in2 mad persons, and 5 highly embarrassed persons. Te he he. Max's face was, like, OMG I'M GONNA EXPLODE WITH SUPPRESSED LAUGHTER THIS IS TOO FUNNY.

...

Woah. Nudge moment there.

...

Anyway. She was just like...

_Flashback_

_"I know a place. But, before I tell you it, I'm gonna have to ask for one of you to leave."_

_Max smiled creepily, and I snickered, fist bumping Iggy. We all knew that smile. It literally meant: 'I'm gonna screw with you, and it's gonna be fun'._

_Hermione spluttered in outrage, but before she could start a heated argument with Maxilla (we had started calling her that – she had more similarities to Godzilla than she thought), Max stood up, smile still secured, and, closing her eyes, spun around in a circle, finger pointing. Dun dun dun... _

_Max continued this for how many minutes and I started to grin with anticipation. The other people, who were not associated with Maxzilla, and did not get how she worked looked at her like a psycho – which, thinking about it, had a high possibility of being true. Abruptly, she stopped, finger pointed at a black-haired girl named Maria and said,_

_"You will be the one to betray us. You will be the one who will fail us. You will be the one to hurt us. You will be the one to leave. Now." _

_Max then prodded her in the small of the back with her fingers, repeatedly. Freckle head – now identified as Maria – sniffed angrily and thrust her head in the air, but did not move. After about 5 more minutes, Max's face was ready to explode from suppressed laughter, and finally, the chubby girl got up, and Max following her (still giving her 'the treatment'), walked out the door. Max didn't come out till another 7 minutes of awkward/stunned silence had gone by._

_"Sorry guys, just had to take care of some unfinished business. So, what were we talking about? Oh yes, the location. I've just got the place – just had to get rid of any potential traitors, right?" _

_End Flashback_

It was SO funny. He he he heh he. Fun.

Anyway, after that, Max was just like – 'Well, waving pointy sticks is all very well, but you want to learn Defence, right? Well, what better defence than learning how to give people the ol' one two. Me and ma' family will teach you.'

I had looked at her in shock – as had all the flock – but inside I was jumping for joy! BOOYEAH! get to show off some awesome powers! BOOYEAH!

* * *

**The End**

Jokes, defo not the end of the story, but defo the end of the chappie! Also defo not my best chappie either. Sorry, I'm tires and running low on creative juices... I can't even be bothered to read it through... Meh. Sorry about the terrible ending, I just really wanted to finish it. At least the chapters sort of long.

OH. And about the persons bit? I always that. It's too awesome, so Gazzy gets to say it too!

**REVIEW ME! WHOSE POV'S DO YOU WANT NEXT? WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE INCORPORATED? WHEN/DO YOU WANT THE GOLDEN TRIO TO FIND OUT ABOUT THE FLOCK BEING, WELL, A FLOCK? WHAT ABOUT FUDGE? TOTAL? HAGRID? **

**REVIEW! I NEED IDEAS!**


	9. Overload of Freaks

**AN:** So, here's the next chapter! Thanks to Bookluvr458, Ridley Duchannes Malfoy Ride, MaximumRideff and BadKristy13 for reviewing! BadKristy113 also reminded me of a growing problem – no Hagrid or Total! So, sorry about that guys, and from now on I'll be trying to incorporate them slightly! Sorry about forgetting!

So, I take it everyone is happy about the polls (check last chapter for results) as no one has PMed me or reviewed me their opinions.

In this chapter, I reverted to the movies storyline for a specific scene and it's not because I prefer how the movie put it (I personally prefer the way the book put it) but because it's easier to write... Did that make any sense? Ah well.

Warning: Swearing.

* * *

**Magical Maximum**

**Last Chapter: **The flock went to Hogsmeade where they intercepted Hermione and mad her tell them about the future DA. Max kicked Maria out, and then offered to teach the group hand 2 hand combat.

**Chapter 9 - Overload of Freaks**

* * *

**Max POV**

I smirked with satisfaction as I glanced over at Iggy and Fangs table. They each had an animal – a toad for Fang, and a raven for Iggy – and were feebly trying to make it repeat what they said, using a echo charm. Why was I smirking? A simple reason. The animal on my table was a small, black, furry dog. Yep, Total – and as of such no spell to make him speak had been required. I grinned as Prof. McGonagall motioned for us all to pack up, and said in her loud, piercing voice,

"Everyone – paring Miss Granger and Miss Ride – has homework to practise this spell, which I expect them all to perform with perfection next lesson. Now, pack away swiftly, as we are all due down by the Lake to greet the students. Come along now. Get a move on, Mr Weasley."

I sniggered, glancing at red-head who was chasing half-heartedly his escapee – a toad. I motioned to Iggy and Fang, and walked out of the classroom, fist-bumping Iggy for no reason whatsoever. Meh.

We were on our way to Divination – what a bunch of bullshit – when Mumbledoors voice echoed around us in the corridors.

"Students and Professors, if you could please proceed to the Great Hall thank you. Our guests for the Tri-Wizard tournament are arriving today!" I could literally hear his sickeningly kind smile, and mentally shuddered. Deciding we would have some fun with these new visitors, I quickly contacted Angel, and assembled the flock. *_Insert Maniacal Cackle Now*_

**Fred POV**

Me and George bounced out of Potions, identical smirks on our faces. I strained my ears to hear Snapes muttered profanities and high-fived my twin, before high-tailing out of there. Simultaneously, we heard Snapes shriek of outrage.

"Get back here you –"

He was interrupted by an echoing voice surrounding us, "Students and Professors, if you could please proceed to the Great Hall thank you. Our guests for the Tri-Wizard tournament are arriving today!" Go Dumbledore!

We hurried to the Great Hall and slid concurrently into the Gryffindor's table, slap bang in the middle. Banging our fists together, we cheered.

"Boo-"

"-Yeah!"

We watched as Snape billowed into the room, and immediately slid an innocent look over our faces. Idly, I watched as the rest of the school wandered in, and searched for Maxie's face. We had become pretty good friends over the weeks, and I still needed to tell her she had gotten into the team. I mean DUH. Obviously she would.

However, as much as I searched, I could not discern her from the crowds nor any of her family, and so shrugged and looked on in interest at the double doors. As the last of the school filed in, and everyone sat down, the hall fell silent. And I mean silent. I've NEVER seen it so quiet. And then –BOOM-! The double doors smashed open, and what I guessed was the residents of Durmstrang, marched in. My brother George snickered under his breath, and I attempted to punch his arm – but failed miserably, seeing as my arm was suddenly needed to support my body from falling to the floor. Laughter silently wracked my ribs, as I saw what they were doing. _They looked like a freaking boot camp!_ They had strode in, bashing staffs – _staffs! – _on the floor, doing a weird twirly routine.

WTF.

A bony man clutching his furry cloak scurried in front, and shook hands with Dumbledore, before swiveling around and addressing us with a seemingly permanent sneer etched onto his face.

"My name is Karkaroff, and I am the headmaster of Durmstrang." He croaked out. Dumbledore looked at him expectantly, but this Karkaroff guy adamantly ignored him, before too turning to the doors.

There, the doors were once again opening – this time to reveal a much prettier set of students – the Beauxbatons. Around 15 students, flanked by a female version of Hagrid, danced their way down the aisle-thingy. The students wore baby-blue skirts and jackets, and had little hats perched on top of their hats. The headmistress strode up to Dumbledore, and kissed him on either cheek.

"Dumbleydore!" She said, a very strong French accent slurring her words slightly. "So good to see you and 'ogwarts. So good."

Dumbledore smiled up at the headmistress, and opened his arms in a gesture of welcome. "Students, please welcome the lovely headmistress Madame Maxime and her academy of girls, Beauxbatons!" Pausing, he surveyed us, and, his eyes twinkling, "Welcome to Hogwarts! If you wou-" He was suddenly interrupted by the third slamming of the door, and I turned slowly around to see the people who were missing earlier. The Americans – and I suddenly realized why they said they would teach the members of the annoy-the-heck-out-of-Umbridge-group how to muggle-fight. Because they _could. _Like, amazingly. I watched, mouth agape, as two 16 year olds fought with a skill that I'm positive no other person in Britain had. Max and Fang were engaged in a deadly combat, a whirl of lashing fists and striking legs on the floor. Suddenly, I heard a sharp _crack_ as Fang punched Max full-on in the nose, and blood started to gush out. With a feral snarl, she went full out. Punching Fang in the small of the back, whirling round to knee him in the groin – _ow _– then kicking the back of his knees out, he toppled to the floor, Max following quickly, her knees on his wrists. She growled at him, low and dangerous,

"You broke my nose. My _fucking _nose." Before, with a sickening crack, she grabbed a hold of said nose and re-broke it (how the hell did it heal so quickly?), twisting it from its slanted angle into the correct position. She snarled once more at Fang, before gracefully leaping up, and offering her hand out to him. A grin bloomed full-out across her just-aggressive features, and she playfully stuck her tongue out, before cheekily declaring,

"See! I am MUCH better than you, in every single way! I had you creamed, mate. You owe me 10 chocolate chip cookies." I smirked at Max's sudden mood-swings – even though I was sure I hardly knew her at all, that was more than most people could say, and I definitely knew she had them.

Fang grunted in response, before punching her arm lightly, and my gaze redirected towards a faint sniggering in the background. I saw Iggy, chuckling lightly as his sightless eyes surveyed the room. "Maxilla, looks like you have an audience." Her head snapped up at his words, before she too surveyed the shocked expressions on almost every Hogwartian – par me, George (he also had become friends with them) and Dumbledore (which wasn't surprising – nothing seemed to surprise that guy), the astonished and mildly swooning expressions from the ladies academy, and the impressed looks emanating from the Karkaroff minions. She faltered under the hundreds of gazes, before muttering a quick "Oops!" and hurrying towards the Gryffindor table, her family falling into step behind her. Settling herself down next to me, she grinned at me as I whispered,

"Awesome! By the way, you're in the team. Quidditch practice every Thursday night."

"Cool." She muttered, grinning, before turning around to where Dumbledore had once again cleared his throat for silence.

"Thank you, Maximum, for joining us. Now, as I was saying, if each school could please choose a house table to sit at. This will act as their house for the time being, and they will sleep in their common room, attend their lessons, and earn points for their total. Where would you like to sit, children?" He looked on enquiringly to the group of visitors. Both groups immediately went for – guess who? – us (I was guessing it was because of Max) but when the girls reached us first, Durmstrang growled, before turning round and stalking over to the Slytherin table. Huh, that was funny. I watched as all the girls tried to get as close to Max and Fang as they could, and just caught Dumbledore saying "Now, now, time for tea! The Goblet of Fire will be open for entering all of tomorrow." I smirked, high-fiving George. Time for the aging potion. Time for that 1000 galleons.

* * *

**AN:** There you go. Sorry its short and I haven't updated in a while... So, the first TriWizard event will be in roughly 5 chapters time (sorry for the long wait till then, but I really don't want to hurry things. This will not just be sorely based on the TriWizard Tournament).

Also, what couples do you want at the Yule Ball (which is about in 7 chapters time)?

I need a partner for:

- Max (preferably not Harry, cause I got it planned out)

- Ron

- Hermione (still Krum?)

- Harry

- Flock members (should I include Angel and Gazzy in it?)

- TriWizard Tournament Members

**5 reviews please!**


End file.
